Have you forgotten?
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Not a song fic reminder of the sobering truth Well please RR Complete
1. Default Chapter

A/N Mkay, here goes another side prodject. It deals with remebering the cold hard truth.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, and this isn't a songfic.  
  
'Kohaku, have you forgotten your big sister? I was there for you.  
  
I would dry tears and calm your fears. We would laugh and play.  
  
Now anymore when you come around, you try and kill.  
  
Where is the innocent boy I knew? I love you.  
  
Where is the warmth I felt? Now I only feel cold.  
  
I know what I must do, but I miss you.  
  
I have hurt my body so many times,  
  
however no amount of physical pain can compare, to the pain of those  
  
times I have seen you in that state. I have on other choice.  
  
I know this will cause my great pain. But you deserve slumber.  
  
Please don't forget we are brother through thick and thin.'  
  
'Kikyo, have you forgotten our love?  
  
I know you want to send me to hell.  
  
I don't care if you think I did betray you.   
  
But it does hurt because you despise me.  
  
What happened to the nights we were together?  
  
How can you forget all those times we were happy?  
  
You are so diffrent from the woman I knew  
  
I haven't changed much though. Where did your feelings go?  
  
You tore a hole in my heart,  
  
that only gets bigger every time we meet.  
  
The only reason I fight is to make things right.  
  
Alas I know that even Naraku's demise wil not soften your heart.  
  
Well as soon as he's dead I will join you in hell.  
  
Please don't forget that I will love you to the bitter end.'  
  
'Kagome have you forgotten you don't belong here.  
  
You have gotten too close to your friends.  
  
It's goning to rip you apart when you go.  
  
Are you going to be albe to let go of Shippo?  
  
How will you adapt to not having Inuyasha around?  
  
Will you be able to say goodby to Sango after she weeps for her loss?  
  
Will you be okay without the help of Miroku?  
  
It will be hard. Will you be happy with a normal life?  
  
I hope you be happy with just a dream.  
  
Please Kagome don't forget that when this quest is at an end,  
  
you might not see your friends.  
  
A/N I liked it real well. I hope some one else did. This fic is sleepless nights product.  
  
Well please R/R.  
  
Sencrely  
  
Devine Dragon Slayer 


	2. pt 2

A/N I don't own Inuyasha. This is a continuation of what I started yesterday. Thank you  
  
sesshomoruwazhere. If there is no clear person talking, then it is their subconscious.  
  
'Shippo have you forgotten I'm not your parent?  
  
You always sleeping my arms. I don't mind, because I love you.  
  
You run to me when you are in trouble. It's kind of cute.  
  
But I will not be able to care for you forever. I wish could.  
  
When I'm gone, who will love you? Who will hold you?  
  
Who's arms will you sleep in after I am just a memory?  
  
Where will you stay when I go away? Will you be able to smile?  
  
You will not only have memories, but you will have a piece of me.  
  
I wish I could stay, but I can't. Don't cry, it just brings more tears.  
  
Please don't forget even if I leave I will be with you in spirit.  
  
'Inuyasha, have you forgotten about me?  
  
I love you more then she ever could.   
  
I sacrificed more than she ever would.  
  
I let you call me names. I don't say a thing.  
  
I have patched up your wounds.   
  
Why do you treat me like you do? Do you hate me?   
  
What of the times we were together, does that count for anything?  
  
I'm not content to be a tool you use. I have soul and feeling.  
  
How can I compete though, when I am just an imperfect copy?  
  
When I leave, like it or not you will be the I missed the most.  
  
I hope I can live with my dreams shattering before my eyes,   
  
and still be able to fake a smile.  
  
Please don't forget, You were my fist love, and you will  
  
always be in my heart.  
  
'Miroku have you forgotten about limited life span?  
  
I know that you have friends again, but you don't have long to live.  
  
I know your in love with Sango but you can't leave her burdened with kids.  
  
What happens if the curse doesn't break? Do you have what it takes to live alone again?  
  
How will your friends feel when one night you wander off alone and don't come back?  
  
How will you tell them goodbye? It will hurt but the best thing you can do is stay.  
  
Stay until the wind is ready to suck you in. At least they can mourn.  
  
Please don't forget, you might not have as long as you want with them.  
  
A/N I'm not sure its as good as the first but I'm happy. I know any parent will relate to  
  
shippo. I don't know what my next fic will be but I will start work on it tomorrow.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Devine Dragon Slayer 


End file.
